


Devil's got a baby on board

by Krystalstar22



Category: Supernatual
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: This was an anon ask on tumblr that I did for my ducifer/samifer blog. Hope you all like it. It's just a short little drabble.





	Devil's got a baby on board

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: some NSFW content including allusions to Dean/Lucifer lemon. Don't like, don't read. Thanks!

Lucifer didn't know it then, but the potion Dean had left out had been specifically for him. It sat on the war room table, with a note on it just daring bvb the mischievous devil to take a sip. He knew his love so well. The more he told Lucifer no, the more he was libel to do said thing.

The elder winchester brother had always wanted a family, and he had been looking into adoption behind his lover's back. There was a few problems with that though. For one, he technically didn't exist, and for another, his partner is the literal devil. He didn't see that working out very well. He had become desperate enough to resort to witchcraft. It's no secret that Dean is a whizz in the kitchen, and that had always translated to potions as well. Rowena had teased him once that he must have witch blood somewhere in his tree. He had just laughed and went back to what he was doing. 

Dean had found a receipe for a most interesting potion while looking for ways to help lucifer replenish the grace that AU Michael stole. It was a potion that could allow a male host to carry a child in an speedy way. His lover was in a Male vessel, so maybe.. just maybe this would allow Lucifer to get pregnant. He had all the ingredients ready except for the very last. His sperm. That had to be a fresh as he could get it. 

Dean went to their room, glad that Lucifer and Sam were off on a hunt with Cas and they wouldn't be back until that night. He was alone in the bunker and that was how he liked it. He put on some Led Zepplin, taking off his clothes and starting to stroke himself. He thought of all the hot nights Lucifer and he had fucked. It started as greedy, sweaty, messy hate sex and slowly turned to shy moans and soft kisses. He closed his eyes, visualizing. "Lucifer.." he moaned like a prayer, stroking himself until he came with a shot, catching the liquid in a vial. As soon as Dean had dressed again, he walked over to the potion and dropped the final ingredient in. He stirred, chanting the old Gaelic incantation. In a puff of blue smoke, the potion was ready. He gathered it into a bottle and wrote the note, setting it onto the map table in the middle of war room, then grabbed himself a beer. He was rewarding himself for a job well done. 

Later that night...

Lucifer had just gotten back with Sam and cas. Dean was asleep, but the message on the bottle was clear as a bell. He picks it up, inspecting it before opening it to take a sniff. The aroma was everything Dean, and it enticed the devil. "One sip couldn't hurt.." he heard himself say as he downed the whole bottle himself. Lucifer flopped into a nearby chair, suddenly feeling faint and nauseus. He held his stomach, feeling as it began to enlarge at a rapid pace. He blinked. "What the..?" He asked out loud, looking around. Thankfully no one was there. He got up, dizzily walking to his and dean's room. 

Dean had woken up to the sound of the door opening. He contained his glee at seeing that his lover had taken the bait. "Baby? What's wrong?" He tilted his head looking as confused as he possibly could. Lucifer sat on the bed. "I don't know dean.. I think.. I might be pregnant.. he grabbed the trashcan and threw up, his stomach enlarging once again. He was now the equivilant of being 9 months pregnant. Before long, he would be giving birth. 

It was at midnight on October 31st when a scream of pain was heard through the bunker. Dean awoke with a start. He looked at his lover. "Baby? Can you shift female? I can help you if you're shifted." He was wide awake now. Lucifer nods, shifting female. He gets in position, and dean gets his pants off. "Its gonna be okay angel." After 6 hours of grueling labor, Dean and Lucifer were the proud parents of A daughter named Lucia Mary and a son named John Robert.

Dean kissed Lucifer softly. "I love you Luci. Thank you for this." Lucifer shrugs. "I'm still not sure how this all happened. I thought after the fall I was to damaged to have kids.. but I love you too, and I'm so happy to be a parent with you." Dean grins, kissing him again. "Me too, sunshine. Me too." 


End file.
